Crimson Snow
by Maeva Claire
Summary: The last few dying moments of Draco and Hermione's lives as they lie bleeding in the snow.


**Crimson Snow**

**By JC Morley**

_Hold onto me love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you_

_And I'm not afraid._

_(Evanescence: Fallen: My last breath)_

Hermione woke in the cold.

Her hands were crumpled beneath her, and snow had matted in her hair. She lifted herself-

And then remembered.

Panicked, she fell onto her side, ignoring the screaming pain in her body, and scanned the white field she was lying in.

She found him.

Clutching the deep wound in her stomach, she desperately staggered forwards on her hands and knees. A trail of blood mixed with the snow.

She had never felt so alone.

She reached his side, her shoulders heaving and her eyes wide.

He looked so quiet.

Gently, she ran her hands over his silver hair. Within the snow, he was the same pure color. His dark robe was the only thing that distinguished him from the deathly cold.

His eyes opened and Hermione gasped, her hands pulling him towards her.

He moaned in pain, and Hermione's heart broke. She wasn't able to cry. She stroked his skin, felt the coldness of his blood.

Around his body there was a halo of crimson. His clothes and skin were sliced and thick with blood.

Draco lifted his eyes to her. She hated him so much then. The malice was completely gone, but then so was his hope. The usual sparkling light was dimmed.

He brought his fingers to her face, stroking her cheek. A weak smile caressed his face.

Her tears shattered like crystal against the nape of his neck, but she would not give in.

"Hey," he murmured. Hermione looked into his eyes. She smiled for him.

He pushed himself up to face her. He grimaced for the pain. Hermione took him to her as gently as he could, and he rested against her knees.

He breathed deeply for a few moments, looking at her only. She could feel the strength drain for him. He reached for her hand, but then lurched painfully backwards. Hermione's arm jutted out to catch him. She cradled him slowly, crying to herself.

His hand was loose in hers. He stroked her fingers lovingly.

"You're so beautiful here," he whispered.

Hermione bent her head, her face contorted in grief. He kissed her brow and hushed her.

She buried her cheek into the groove of his shoulder, where she fitted so perfectly, and felt the gentle rock of their bodies together.

His fingers twined themselves in her hair, and she silenced her tears against him.

They stayed like that for the minutes of their lives.

Hermione lifted her head to see him. She felt his need for her. She knew he was too weak to talk.

She bought her face closer to his. She stroked his cheek and kissed him, her tenderness soothing his pain. As they slid, she remembered everything of them. The first few glances, then a touch and excited whispers. Her tears bled onto his skin, sliding down his cheeks and onto the red snow. She remembered how he was when he held her. They'd been so ethereal together. They hid from everything. He'd savored her. He cherished every single moment that was theirs. She'd loved him so much it felt like nature. And now it really was.

She saw him falling through his kiss, and pulled herself away. The candle in his eyes flickered again, and he sighed through blue lips. He held her hand tighter, and he smiled sadly.

"I do love you, you know," Draco breathed.

And he was gone.

His soul caught in the wind and flew around Hermione once, before being swept far away. She shut her eyes to stop herself from seeing, and began to scream. Her body shaked furiously with her tears.

She slid besides Draco's body, bringing it to her. Her dying arms curled around his neck in a final embrace. Pressing herself against his torso, she rested her head on his chest. She pulled his cold arms around her, and wept. She looked up at him one last time.

Blackness came from the sides, her own light drowning.

Her frosted tears caught in their path, and Hermione whispered,

"I love you."

Her breath sunk, and her eyes closed.

Behind their intertwined bodies, the thin fingers of evening light died, leaving room for the darkness of night.

_... I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in the hollow tree, come find me..._


End file.
